Not so Difficult
by FarmFreak
Summary: Clair, according to Kai, is not the easiest person to love. His free spirited nature can sometimes be too much for the grounded Clair. Can Kai give her a reason to stick with him, or will Clair look for a new, more predictable, love? KaixClairx?


**[Authors note] I do not in anyway shape of form own Harvest Moon or its Characters.**

**I got the inspiration for this story when I started listening to a few songs that started to stir up some ideas. I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

**-- FarmFreak [/Authors note]**

**_Not so Difficult_**

"So, I'm not an easy person to love?" I spat, narrowing my blue eyes. The tan boy across from me scratched his head, apparently wondering what he had done wrong. I turned around, not wanting to look at him and his signature purple bandana that he had held in his hand.

"Clair…" He stood behind me, twisting the worn fabric between his hands nervously. "I only meant," he stopped as my hand collided with his cheek.

"Only meant what?" I felt tears well up in my eyes and quickly whipped them away with the sleeve of my flannel shirt.

"Clair, listen, it's not like that."

"I've had enough of you. I've had enough of your leaving. I've had enough of us." I continued to rid myself of the tears that kept managing to escape my eyes.

"It's over Kai. Everything. Is. Over." With that said I stormed off. Unable to contain my tears any longer I let them fall freely as soon as I was past the town square. Running down the road towards my farm I ran past several of my neighbors, all of whom were to busy to notice my current distressed state, well, all except for one. All of a sudden I felt myself collide with something, or rather someone. He was a rather thin young man of average height who worked under the guidance of the local blacksmith, I believe his name was Grey. Obviously startled by being tackled by a girl, who was in a state of hysterics, the young man got up and offered his hand to me. I took it, with a bit of reluctance, and brushed myself off, muttering some small apologies to the boy next to myself.

"It's no problem." He stated, no hint of emotion saturating his words.

My already reddened face became a few shades darker as I realized how ridiculous I must look. The tears continued to flow with no signs of letting up. I turned around and continued down the pathway to my home. As my boots pounded against the brick walkway I heard someone yell from behind me a few encouraging words.

"Don't worry, I'm sure what ever is wrong will work itself out!"

I turned around to see who might have yelled the words at me, and I was surprised to see that it was Grey. From what I could see he was nervously playing with the bill of his hat, wishing he had chose to say nothing. I placed a small smile on my face before continuing back to my house.

------

I opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the sudden brightness of my room. Slowly, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I looked over at a figure standing in my kitchen. I looked around and noticed the windows were open, and my mess from last night was cleaned up. I raised an eyebrow as I watched someone rummage through my fridge and mumble to themselves about the lack of food. I laid my head back down on my pillow, not wanting to face him just yet. I knew that I would have to, but for now I just wanted to sulk. Soon the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes filled my small house, and my mouth began to water, but being the stubborn person I am I refused to move from my spot.

After a few minutes someone came to sit on the edge of my bed. I stiffened and tried to focus on keeping my breathing normal. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, gently shaking it to wake me up. The person sighed in defeat, and eased themselves off of my bed when I didn't move. I heard the squeaks and thuds of someone walking across my aging floor, and then I heard the sound of my door opening and closing, signaling that I was now alone.

I got out of bed and made my way over to my table, where a plate full of food now sat, along with a glass of milk. I sat down, picked up the fork that had also been laid out, and began eating. He really was a great cook, I could give him that much, seeing as how every morning I usually just pour myself a bowl of cereal. As I munched on a piece of bacon, I looked down to see a note sticking out from under my plate.

_ Clair, I'm sorry if what I said upset you, I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Forgive me? –Kai_

I scoffed at his written words. He thought making me food would make up for what he had said?

"I might like food, but well cooked, delicious, mouthwatering bacon, savory eggs, and light fluffy pancakes will not sway the way that I feel about-" I looked to the left of my plate and saw the bowl of pineapple chunks.

"He might just get away with this." I muttered. I speared a chunk of pineapple with my fork and popped it into my mouth. It was fresh.

"Goddess, I hate him."

Suddenly I heard the lock of my door click, and watched as the door slowly opened. There stood Kai with an armful of paper grocery bags. He looked at me, smiled, and made his way over to the table after he sat the bags down on the kitchen counter. He pulled one of the wooden chairs out from my table and sat it next to mine. We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"I'm sorry." He crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them, hiding his face from me.

I looked at the bowl of pineapple, and then back at him.

"It's ok." I mumbled softly as I patted him on the back. "I over reacted," I sighed and then took a swig of milk.

"Ah," Kai picked up his head and propped it up on one hand, then stared at me and smiled. I looked him over, and then popped another pineapple chunk into my mouth, chewing it slowly. "You really are hard to love."

My jaw dropped at his words, hadn't he learned? I guess not. I narrowed my eyes at him and glared, before I could say anything he placed a finger over my mouth.

"You might be hard to love, but moments like these make it all worth while." He removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. Smirking he pulled away.

I gave him a quizzical look in regards to his smirk, his smile just widened.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the pineapple." I wacked his shoulder playfully and smiled as he pretended that I had hurt him.

**[Author note] Thank you for reading. I would apreshiate it if you would review and give me some feed back. Next chapter should be up in the next 1-3 days. [/Author note]**


End file.
